The present invention comprises a new Chrysanthemum, botanically known as Chrysanthemum×morifolium, and hereinafter referred to by the variety name ‘Yoencino’.
‘Yoencino’ is a product of a planned breeding program. The new cultivar has medium sized anemone flower-type with spoon shaped bright greyed-red ray florets, good floriferousness, and small dark foliage.
‘Yoencino’ originated from a hybridization made in January 2004 in a controlled breeding environment in Fareham, Hampshire, United Kingdom. The female parent was the proprietary plant designated ‘Cashmere,’ unpatented, with anemone type flowers, medium short plant height and small to medium sized flowers.
The male parent of ‘Yoencino’ was an unpatented hybrid seedling identified as ‘P865G 2’ with spoon shaped, single gold flowers, and approximately a 54 day flowering response.
‘Yoencino’ was selected as one flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross in the September 2004 in a controlled environment in Fareham, Hampshire, United Kingdom.
The first act of asexual reproduction of ‘Yoencino’ was accomplished when vegetative cuttings were propagated from the initial selection in September 2004 in a controlled environment in Fareham, Hampshire, United Kingdom.
A Plant Breeder's Right for this cultivar was applied for in Canada in October 2008. ‘Yoencino’ has not been made publicly available more than one year prior to the filing of this application.